Weekend Visit
by FallerFan
Summary: Mabel has come to spent the weekend with Dipper in Gravity Falls after 10 years.
1. Thursday Evening:Mabel's Arrival

_**This takes place 10 years after the rise of Bill and his defeat. This is a Pinecest story. Where does Dipper agrees to be Ford's apprentice with Mabel's blessing. So in that time Dipper goes back and forth to please Mabel and Ford until Mabel went off to college. Dipper becomes a full-fledged paranormal detective and Mabel owns a fabric store in short time span they was together as teenagers they was close and slowly they started to have small feeling for one another.**_

Mabel pulls up in her car to the shack and the sun was setting as she was walking up to the door Dipper is the is looking through old documents and the journal for clues of this weird green thing that been annoying the town. He hear a beep on a monitor that alerts him that someone is at the door and he sees it's Mabel. He smiles and goes upstairs to greet her,he opens the door and he hugs her tightly and she returns the hug."I had no idea you was coming but it great to see you."he smiles. I wanted to surprise you."She giggles a bit as he let lets her in and she sees the place had not changed in years."Why is everything the same?''She looks around."We barely use the rooms other than bedrooms and how was your trip up here?"He goes to sit down at the table in the kitchen and she follows him."Long to said the least."she sit down at the table.

"So how the business going?"He smiles at her."Great! I just sold some fabric to some important fashion designer named Rarity and she gave me enough money to close the shop for a few days."She smiles back at him."That's good.I just been trying to solve the case of this green thing that been annoying the town."He chuckles a bit. She yawns a bit as she nods."Are you tried?"he looks at her with concerned and she stands up and Dipper picks her up and carries to the attic bedroom which now had only one bed in puts her on the bed and she looked up him blushing a bit."Night Mabel."he smiles at her."Night Bro-bro."She falls goes back downstairs to the basement and went back to looking for clues on that green after while he goes deep into his own thought.

 _I'm glad Mabel came to visit it has been 6 years since I last seen was just after her graduation and I remember how she looked her in her sparkily black dress._ **Beautiful** _.I was so proud for Mabel she had made it through high school had told me how everyone mean to her except her small group of like them whenever I saw time I was in town and had took Mabel to this party and she had gotten called me and when I heard her slurring her words I went to pick her and dad was already we made it back I took her up to her room and then out of no where she kisses warning what so ever.I did not think and kissed was my first kiss and last one to date.I stopped once I came to my senses and tucked her in to bed. She never recalled ever kissing me at all._

He broke out of his thought and looked at the clock.5:30.He gets up from his desk and goes up to the start to cook himself and Mabel something to eat.

Mabel wakes up and sees that it's dark outside and goes downstairs. She smells the food cooking as she enters the kitchen."Hey Dipping-dots,what are you making?"she sits at the table."Just some grill cheese sandwiches."He answered. She smiles and she waits for the food to be done she goes in to deep thought.

 _ **It has been a while I seen Dipper last but I'm glad to see him he is just awesome.I missed him so much.I remember when we was teens and he came to visit and I was taken away by friend,Jamie to this party. I got wasted so called Dipper to pick me up and after that was huge blank but I do remember him tucking me in. In the morning he took care of me and he even covered for me when Mom and Dad asked what was graduation came around I was nervous but when Dipper showed up he kept talking how he would always knew I could do it and If you need anything I will be there for you. That give me the courage to walk across the stage and grab the diploma and start the my first time I asked him for something was when he give me a loan to start up a small I repaid in full to him and that was over the phone and pay-pal.**_

"Mabel...Mabel?" Dipper snapped out of her thought and she looked at him."Huh?"She sees that the grill cheese sandwiches was sets her plate in front of her and sits at the table with both start eat their sandwiches."Hey,this is good Bro."she said in between smiles as he chews."So where's Ford?"she takes another a bite out of her swallows and thinks for a moment."He is on a exploration camping trip."He takes a another nods and swallows."Stan is doing fine at retirement may had started a gambling ring but he fine." She giggles a bit."Oh Stan."He had both finished their sandwiches and Dipper puts the plates in the sink.

They walk into the living room."So want to watch a movie? I have some old ones from the 80's." He turns to her and asked."Sure."she smiles widely at puts in a cheesy horror movie as she sits down in the armchair. She scoots over as he sits down and the movie watches and she gets a small idea in her she sees the first scene with blood in it she will jump into Dipper's enough someone get their head chopped off in the movie and she jumps on to his caused him to blush and he turn to Mabel who just wanted to be on his lap and he knew this but lets her stay.

After the movie was over Dipper picks her up and goes upstairs to the was a little tired and Dipper really in the attic they realized only one bed."Are you willing to share?"She looks up at him."Of course"He smiles a bit and puts her in the and lays down next to pulls the blanket over both of them and as she closed her eyes she spoke."Night,Dippingsauce."He smiles and slowly closed his."Night Mabes."


	2. Friday Morning:Mystery Hunt

Mabel P.O.V.

The light from the outside beamed onto my face,once I felt the warmth of the sun.I opened my eyes slowly,I sat up and looked around the room to see that Dipper was gone.I leaped out of bed and walked down the stairs to see her had made breakfast for the both of us.

I sat down at the table,he had made pancakes with a side of eggs and turkey bacon.I swore off real bacon when I first got Waddles.I miss Waddles so I had to give up Waddles I was heartbroken. I went through so much to get him and now sometimes I could really use a hug from a simple pig.

Dipper comforted me,he telling me that Waddles would be happier at a farm with our pigs then being in a neighborhood with people who hated him.I knew he was right he was always and to this day I never knew what happened to Waddles but I hope he's happy.

I finished my breakfast,Dipper seemed so happy that I'm here.I'm happy to be here also but when I'm around him now I feel like I have butterflies in my was so different now;he had a manly face and he made the tall and slender thing work with his flannel shirts but yet he was still the same dork as he always was. With his dorky smile but I had always loved about him.

I remember how I felt when I was in high school;I really missed him.

I was always in class but there always felt like there was something missing and I knew it was him.

We never had been apart because we always refused to be and when he wanted to be,I fought but stopped.I could have needed him on those bad days and the ugly ones.

I always wonder if I had stayed in the Falls.

Dipper's P.O.V

Once I saw her finished with her food I took her plate to the sink and start to wash the dishes.I really missed her,I missed her smile,I missed her jokes,I missed her so very is more of a person you would work with than joke times, he would go off on his own and just leave me alone.I offer my help to Mayor Toby whenever there is a monster.

It keeps me busy from thinking of Weirdmageddeon.

I finished washing the dishes and look over to Mabel who haven't moved from the table,I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder lightly.

Mabel looks over to him and smiles a bit."Hey, Dipping sauce."Dipper smiles back at her."Hey Mabes,wanna go on a mystery hunt like old times?"She nods and smiles even brighter."Of course!"He nods."Alright, follow me."He leads her to the attic and opens a box at the foot of the bed,gives her grappling hook.

"Grappling hook!" She says as she points it the ceiling, I grab my stapled copy of journal 3. I grab a backpack and puts the copy of journal 3 inside of it."Are you ready,Bro-bro?" She seemed so excited."Yea."I replied as he walks towards the followed him down the steps and out the door.

"So what's the mystery?"Mabel held his hand as they walk into the woods."This green thing but I'm not really sure of what it is...why are you holding my hand?" Mabel blushed a bit and looks away."No reason..."I shrug it off and we keep walking deeper into the woods.

She hummed as we walked through the forest;We kept walking for a while until I stop in my tracks and I let go of her hand and opens the journal and flips through the pages. Mabel looks around the forest as I did so ."Dipper!" Mabel said with excitement.

"What is it, Mabes?" I responded but not moving my eyes from his journal."Dipper,look!" She pointed into the direction of what she saw and I looked eyes widen as I looked at it quickly. I ran over to it and moves some leaves and the overgrown vines out of the way to reveal the statue of the late Bill Cipher.

The sun was bright enough to see the statue and Me and Mabel smile as we saw the fact we had made it out of his terror filling the world of weirdness and saved everyone in the town and the world from the wrath of Bill Cipher and his gang of demons filled me with pride."We won you triangle butt." Mabel said and then stuck her tongue out and kicked it over. I chuckled at the sight. "Now to big now are you Cipher!"

I stomped on the statue a few times as Mabel started to laugh. After a few minutes of destroying the final resting place for Bill. We started to go back searching for that green thing.

We suddenly saw something green dash by us,Mabel started to run after it.

I start running after her but she was way too quick for me.

But after a few seconds of running, I caught up with her as she flashed a smile as me.

This all felt too familiar to me.

Me and her;chasing monsters in the forest.

Trying to see what else could be.

I really missed this.


End file.
